Sly Sly
Not to be confused with Sly the fox. "Oh don't worry, we wouldn't trick you, would we, boys...? Can't you trust honest faces like...Psych! Don't look a sly devil in the eyes, or else!" ''-Sly Sly, from Scorpius Warriors.'' Sly Slys (Kobu Kobu) are the silly, yet sly ghosts that have appeared throughout the Scorpius series. They come off as innocent beings that later trick their targets into letting their guard down, then either attack or steal from them. Because of this mentality, it's hard to tell if they are friend or foe. Gregory and friends have encountered them throughout their adventures, either defeating them, or knowing them as friends. Either way, they are usually confusing, and are also known to be the "Masters of Face Memery". They can also transform into Ghouler Dueler, a replica of a mighty ghost known long ago to protect treasure whenever they get agitated. However, the transformation can only work if there are enough of them to make the being. Physical Appearance Sly Slys bear a striking resemblance to the Boos from the Mario series. There are some differences, such as the tone of their skin being honey yellow, their blue eyes being flat and sly-like (hence their name). The inside of their tongues are blue as well, and their teeth changes depending on the faces they make. Animated Series Scorpius Warriors Sly Slys make their first debut in this first arc of the animated series, where Gregory and friends entered an abandoned mansion on a full moon. When exploring it, Fire becomes curious with the artifacts, and takes it. A lone Sly Sly notices that the artifact Fire took is gone, which prompts a chase around the mansion. When Fire refuses to return the artifact, they grow angry, attacking the heroes as a result. When Gregory and friends damage some Sly Slys, they joined together to form Ghouler Dueler to kill them. Later, Gregory uses his counterparts' Ability Orbs to fight him, but they were useless, as the attacks had no effect. Yasmine also pitches in to help by using her Love Staff on him, but this, too, was ineffective. Ghouler Dueler begins launching magical attacks and smaller Sly Slys at the heroes. Before Gregory was about to be hit by one of Ghouler Dueler's fists, a Ghost Ability Orb is seen flying toward him, turning him into Ghost Gregory. When Gregory uses a Ghost ball on Ghouler Dueler, it damages him, revealing his weakness. As Ghouler Dueler is hurt, he throws his left fist at Gregory, which he clashes with his right fist. With enough strength, he throws the frightful ghost's own hand at his nose, stunning him in the process. To defeat him, Gregory unleashes a Ghost Beam, which causes him to split back into smaller Sly Slys again. Upon the defeat, the Sly Slys were still angry, but Gregory talks to them about why the artifacts were so important to them, which prompts Fire to apologize and return the artifact to them, ending their rage. Category:Characters Category:Ghosts & Spirits Category:Friends Category:Enemies Category:Common Enemies Category:Enemies in Gregory's game series Category:Enemies in Gregory & Fire RPG games Category:Common Enemies in Scorpius RPG games Category:Challenge Tower Enemies